


Rebellious Passion

by sweetimagines



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux - Freeform, Armitage Hux Fanfic, Commander Dameron, Damerux, General Hux - Freeform, Gingerpilot, Gingerpilot Week, M/M, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Poe Dameron Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetimagines/pseuds/sweetimagines
Summary: Valenrtine's day is not as bad as Hux has imagined.





	Rebellious Passion

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally posted on my Tumblr for Gingerpilot week - Day 7 - Orange appreciation.

It’s an unusually quiet day on the Finalizer’s bridge. Even though it’s war time, the galaxy still feels it’s necessary to celebrate Valentine’s Day, meaning there’s no X-Wings to blast down and it would be insensitive to plan an attack on the Resistance base while they’re unprepared - leaving out the fact that the First Order has no clue to where their new base is located.

If it weren’t for the third cup of extra strong caf General Hux had this morning, he’d be blinking sleepy eyes from boredom. 

Surprisingly, “Supreme Leader” Ren is taking part in the nonsense festivities, locked in his chambers with his - invisible - scavenger girlfriend. 

Poe had informed Armitage beforehand that even the traitor - FN-2187 - has a date with the Otomok biter. Apparently, he doesn’t want to be the only one alone. 

Hux assured him that there would be plenty of people lonesome for the holiday. That earned him a hard hang up of their comm call. He later learned it’s rude, if you have a partner, to not spend Valentine’s with them. 

However, he can’t have anyone knowing he’s involved with rebel scum. He’d be executed, or worse. Dameron doesn’t seem to understand that.

Despite the fact that he rejected the unscheduled meeting, Armitage can’t stop thinking about letting Poe down. The monotony of the bridge isn’t helping him keep his mind busy, but that’s just about to change in an epic way.

One of Hux’s officers arrives at the bridge, carrying a gigantic bouquet of flowers. He only recognizes the man when he speaks. 

“These are for you, sir.” Lieutenant Mitaka hands them over.

The General scoffs, his eyebrows raised as he holds the bouquet to the side. “What is the meaning of this, Lieutenant?” 

“Oh… They’re not from me, sir. There’s a card.” Mitaka points at the piece of folded flimsi and gets back to his station before Hux has a change to investigate further.

General Hux has a feeling he knows who they’re from and is just about to confirm when he notices all his officers are staring at him. “Have you no work to do?” Immediately, everyone gets back to their duties.

He squares his shoulders and strides out of the bridge, leaving behind the fruty fragrance of Everlily on the air and a few peach hued petals on the ground.

Armitage loosens up only when he’s inside the concealment of his chambers. He takes a seat on his ice blue couch, settling the bouquet on the caf table and retrieving the card. He chortles at the bad poetry but smiles at the fact that it’s handwritten - even if Poe’s letters are sloppy and difficult to read.

> _Roses are red,_
> 
> _My flight suit is orange,_
> 
> _And so is your hair._
> 
> _Happy Valentine’s day, Hugs._

Of couse Dameron wouldn’t let anything stop him from being a good boyfriend. Undoubtedly he’s been planing this for a while because a bouquet of Everlilies is very expensive and he’s probably not earning much on a Resistance Commander salary. 

Hux is aware of how harsh it was to deny a hopeless romantic a date on Valentine’s Day. He hasn’t got the first idea how to fix that, though, since he has never had a Valentine before. 

The thuds of someone knocking on his door interrupt his line of thought.

“What is it?” Hux questions irritated, getting back to his cold, autocratic self.

“Apologies, sir! We have received another package for you.” Mitaka shouts as the door slides open.

The General takes the small, medium weight, mysterious box with a bow on top and dismisses his assistant. 

The box contains two carrot cupcakes with bitter chocolate frosting and a bottle of ginger ale. 

Armitage feels specially guilty now as he reads the small heart shaped card.

> _Enjoy your breakfast._
> 
> _Hugs and kisses from your Flyboy!_

It’s simple and sweet and absolutely something that would normally sicken Armitage. Instead he’s charmed. Poe really is a master at romantic gestures. 

Hux doesn’t want Dameron to think he doesn’t care so he’ll follow his boyfriend’s actions to try and make things right. He summons Lieutenant Mitaka to his quarters with flimsiplast and pens.

His assistant turns up with the required items and another gift. At this point, General Hux is not surprised anymore. 

“Lieutenant, how would you make a Valentine’s Day card?” Armitage asks reluctantly in a low voice - in case anyone is eavesdropping. After all, he needs every bit of help he can get.

“I wouldn’t know, sir. I can research people’s preferred methods if you’d like.” 

“No. I better do that myself.” Hux can’t have “ _Valentine’s Day card how to_ ” on the First Order net database.

Mitaka nods before getting back to work. The door to General Hux’s chambers shuts closed with a thump as he sets the new present on his desk, reading Poe’s card in hopes to find some inspiration there.

> _I am the spark that will light the fire in your pants!_

That’s not exactly the kind of enthusiasm Armitage was expecting to find, an involuntary blush tints his cheeks red and a shy smirk curls his lip. 

He wonders how a single sentence from Poe has more effect on him than an entire meeting about military strategies or finally finishing the design to a modified Tie fighter after long hours of work. 

Maybe Poe is right and he’s misguided in his passions. He’s already sick and tired of having to bow to Kylo Ren’s petty revenge crusade. Being constantly humiliated and abused is most definitely feeding his doubts. 

Perhaps it  _really_ is time to consider other ways to put his specialties to use. Just not this exact second, now he has to receive his boyfriend’s extreme affection and then find a way to retribute.

Hux lets out a single high-pitched giggle as he opens the package to find not only a pumpkin spice scented candle but also two short plush coral Porg. Ever since the Wookie adopted those creatures, Dameron is obsessed with them.  

Armitage comms Dameron from his personal encrypted commlink. There’s no way he’ll allow his boyfriend to spend Valentine’s Day alone anymore.

“ _Changed your mind about celebrating, Hugs?_ ” Poe’s voice is cocky. Hux has no doubt that was his plan all along.

“Congratulations, rebel. You have successfully coerced me into inviting you over.” 

Dameron chuckles proudly, making Hux roll his eyes.

“Don’t gloat or else I’ll change my mind.” An empty threat and they both know it. “I’ll have Phasma escort you safely to my chambers while Lieutenant Mitaka erases your landing from the records.”

“ _I know the drill, Hugs._ ” They’ve done that one too many times and Armitage can feel from Poe’s voice that the dirty secret is starting to take a toll on him. 

He fears soon his boyfriend will start to weigh the pros and cons of their relationship and realize he made a mistake. Hopefully tonight he can score on the pros.

 “I didn’t have time to buy you a gift, though.” Hux already let him down enough for one day so he might as well be honest.

“ _I wasn’t expecting one. See you in a bit, Ginger._ ” 

“Don’t be too long, Pilot.” 

* * *

Captain Phasma delivers Dameron safely to General Hux’s chambers. She’s not on board with the relationship but knows it will happen with or without her help and she’d rather see Hux in one piece, so making sure no one spots a Resistance Commander walking freely around the Finalizer is now part of her job.

Armitage regard Poe’s appearance and is awestruck. He’s surprisingly not on his flight suit, but a nice leather jacket over a cream shirt and BB-8 is not trailing his every step. He even shaved and doesn’t smell like engine oil. 

“You look nice, Dameron.” No matter what he’s wearing, Hux always fancies him.

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Hugs.” Dameron kisses his cheek and Phasma leaves. It’s not visible through her mask, but she most certainly rolled her eyes. 

“What are your plans?” 

“I thought we could holonetflix and chill.” Poe guides Armitage to the bed. “I brought snacks.” He hands him a clear plastic bag.

It contains peach flavored and colored sour gummy X-Wings with black liquorice details, bittersweet jellybeans with cantaloupe essence, dyed soft orange and sweethearts candy shaped and tinted to match his astromech with the words “BB MINE” stamped on it.

“You’re so corny.” Armitage teases as a defense mechanism to how he really feels - warm and fuzzy.

“And proud.” Poe sighs. “Oh, and I have one last gift for you.” He winks and hurriedly strips his shirt, tripping over while taking off his pants. 

“Orange underwear?” Hux raises and eyebrow as Dameron rubs the back of his head embarrassedly. “You have a problem, Dameron.” 

“I’m just honoring the origin of our love: The Orange Lady, Nar Shaddaa, Corellia.”

Armitage gasps at the meaning behind all the orange items he received. “That’s…” He’s at a loss for words.

“Mushy? Sappy? Silly?” Poe jokes.

“More like charming, endearing, honorable.” Hux sometimes doesn’t believe he scored such a wonderful man, specially from the opposite side of the war. 

Dameron kisses him the same he did when Hux first said “I love you.” and he’s left breathless.

* * *

The holoshow Dameron chose isn’t exactly to Hux’s taste but after everything that man did for him, watching a bad show is the least he can do.

“Did you like my cards?” Poe snuggles closer to Armitage’s chest.

“That poem was epically bad… but… sweet.” Hux admits reluctantly. Dameron has been able to soften him up to physical contact but emotional demonstrations of love are still hard for him. 

“That reminds me. I made you one after our comm call.” Armitage stands up and retrieves the card from his desk and watches as Poe reads it.

> _I love you so much I’d defect the First Order._
> 
> _Happy Valentine’s day, Dameron._
> 
> _PS: My last name is Hux._

“Do you mean it?” 

“Yes.” Hux doesn’t possess the kind of humor needed to make a joke like that. “I undoubtedly love you more than anything and I don’t want to lose you.” 

Poe stays silent, enjoying that moment for as long as he can. “I love you so kriffing much, Hux.” The use of his proper last name expresses that more than anything else ever could.

“I know.”


End file.
